1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to package technologies, and more particularly, to chip stack embedded packages.
2. Related Art
Lighter and smaller electronic products are increasingly desirable in the mobile systems such as smart phones. Accordingly, semiconductor packages employed in electronic products have been continuously scaled down to reduce a thickness and a size thereof.
Various type packages have been proposed to realize thin semiconductor packages. Recently, multi-functional electronic devices operating at a high speed with a large capacity of memory are increasingly desirable. In order to implement high performance semiconductor devices, a single package may include a plurality of semiconductor chips or a plurality of integrated circuit chips. Thus, various package technologies have been developed to increase the number of chips.